


Wingman

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Angel Of The Battlefield [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A bit Destiel-ish, Alternate Universe - Angels, Bottom Sherlock, Drinking Games, First Kiss, First Time, I can't believe I just put that tag, John is a very good wingman, M/M, Sherlock is a horny little sex kitten, Soldier!John, Virgin Sherlock, angel!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon finding out his guardian angel Sherlock is a virgin, John decides to get his new, unique friend laid. But things don't go as expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

It came as a total surprise to John.

"What? You mean you never-?"

Sherlock sighed impatiently. "It's not really a priority for angels to mate, John, since we are made from divine energy rather than via sexual reproduction."

"Yeah, but... _never_?" said the young army doctor in disbelief. It was just that his guardian angel was so attractive...not that John was gay...okay, maybe bisexual if he was being totally honest with himself. But John wasn't _attracted to_ Sherlock. He could just appreciate his mate's handsomeness. That didn't immediately make it a gay thing. And anyway, he was an angel of the Lord for Pete's sake. That had to be off limits.

"Actually, although it's frowned upon, there have been several known unions between angels and humans, some even siring hybrid children, known as Nephilim," said Sherlock.

John blinked. "Did...did you just read my mind?"

"I suppose you can call it that. I can hear prayers, and you're practically screaming your sexuality crisis at me at the moment," said Sherlock. "Besides, as your guardian, I'm more attuned to your mind specifically because we share a profound bond."

"Uh...I wasn't...I mean I wasn't trying to-"

"Yes, John, I heard you quite plainly. To find another man aesthetically pleasing is not automatically homosexual. You humans have hang ups about the oddest matters," Sherlock remarked.

"But you work for God, right? Doesn't he have a...no homo policy?"

"The Bible has been misinterpreted many times, its true meanings lost in translation over the ages. The original Word said nothing about the liaisons between two persons of the same gender as long as both parties are consenting adults and adultery isn't been committed. And it's preferred to be within the bonds of wedlock, but since same-sex marriage has only been made legal in the past decade..." Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly.

"...oh," said John, suddenly wishing Sherlock had been around ten years ago to tell his father that when he was hitting Harry for being a lesbian. He shook his head slightly. "Okay. But you know, sex isn't just for making babies. It just feels good, you know?"

"Well obviously, I wouldn't know, would I?" said Sherlock.

John put his beer down. "That's it. You and me are going out."

"What? Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Because no one that bloody gorgeous should be a virgin." John froze in the act of putting on his coat. "Forget I said that," he said, blushing slightly.

"What if I don't want to have sex?" Sherlock said.

Well, John hadn't thought of that. "Oh...er." Well, now he felt like a jerk, as if Sherlock was his prom date he'd been pressuring into having sex. "I'm sorry. We don't have to-"

"Wait," said Sherlock, also getting up. "Suppose we...'go out'." Sherlock mimed quotation marks with his fingers. "We can find you a mating partner, and if I find someone I'm attracted to, I'll consider mating as well."

"Okay. It's a deal. Just don't call it mating, yeah?" John grinned.

* * *

They found the nearest bar. It was Saturday night, and John, being on leave, was able to get his and Sherlock's drinks at a discount. He sighed as he sat down at his and Sherlock's table. "So? See anything you like?"

"Yes. I like you very much, John."

John smiled. "I meant something you'd consider taking home, feather brain."

"I'm going home with you, am I not?"

John's eyes followed a curvaceous redhead across the bar. "With any hope, we're both going home with other people."

Sherlock also eyed the woman. "Is that what you want?" he asked quietly.

"Ehh...I dunno. Let me get a lay of the land before I pick someone out," said John, taking a sip of his beer.

"There's just something I don't understand," Sherlock said quietly. "I'm assuming you're not in love with anyone in this establishment, correct?"

John blanched. "Er...no," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I just don't understand why you would want to mat- I mean, _make love_ to someone you're not in love with," Sherlock stated.

"Well..." John trailed. "Well, yeah, that's the ideal scenario, but no one loves me."

" _I_ love you, John," said Sherlock blinkingly.

John blushed. "Yeah, but you'd never have sex with me."

"Sure I would. You're a very handsome man, John."

"Errr..." John was quite tongue tied. "I...yeah, but I mean, you want to find someone else, right?"

Sherlock sighed and sat back in his chair. "I suppose," he said, bored.

John looked around the bar, desperate for a distraction. He could _not_ be thinking about having sex with an angel of the Lord...how Sherlock's pearly skin would flush under John's touch, how he might moan or whimper as John pleasured him, how his gorgeous face would twist in ecstasy as he came-

Oh, sweet Jesus, John was getting hard. He hoped with all his might Sherlock wasn't reading his thoughts right now. Suddenly, thankfully, his eyes fell upon a man sitting at the bar, dark and handsome, like Sherlock himself, who was gazing at the angel lustily. "Oh, look," said John, getting Sherlock's attention. "Someone's interested in you."

Sherlock tipped his head to the side in confusion, looking like an adorable puppy dog - oh, great, now John was thinking about _snuggling_  with the ruddy berk - and turned to look at his admirer.

"Well?" said John. "Go chat him up!"

"Err, I don't-"

"Oh come on, it'll be fine." John grabbed Sherlock's arm and dragged him across the room. "Hi," said John to the man, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm John, and this is my friend Sherlock."

"Marcus. Pleasure," said the man, taking Sherlock's hand and smiling at him through his eyelashes as he kissed the back of his hand.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it. Heh heh," John laughed awkwardly as he slipped away. Sherlock's eyes, wide with panic, followed him, pleading for him not to leave him alone with this stranger. John smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and turned away. He couldn't explain the sour feeling in his stomach.

Ten minutes later, John was deep into chatting up the redhead from before, Erica. From the way her pupils were dilated and she was purposefully leaning toward him to give him a good view of her cleavage, John could tell she was up for leaving with him. But for some reason, he just wasn't as into it as he normally was. His eyes kept wandering over to Sherlock and his suitor. Marcus was now holding Sherlock's hand, tracing light little circles on the back of it with his thumb. It inexplicably make John see red, and his fist clenched around his beer bottle.

He then realized that Erica had asked him a question, which he hadn't heard. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

Erica sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, if you're more interested in what your friend's doing over there, I can go away-"

"N-no, no, I'm definitely more interested in this," John said quickly, more to reassure himself than her. "So, what did you ask me?"

"I said, how long have you been in the army?" she said.

"Er, for about..." John trailed off as Marcus got up from his stool and began leading Sherlock outside. "I'm sorry, can you just, excuse me for a second?" He jumped up and headed out the door behind the two men.

"What the hell, arsehole?!" Marcus was exclaiming as John came outside into the night, shoving Sherlock to the ground.

"Hey!" John socked him in the jaw. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"This psychopath just told me it wasn't my fault my dad left my mum, it was because she couldn't understand that he wanted a sex change!" Marcus barked.

John looked at Sherlock on the ground in bemusement. "Wait, really?"

"I could sense his pain - was I not good?" Sherlock asked.

"Er, a bit not good, yeah," John replied. Then he looked at Marcus. "Look, sorry, mate. He's a little undereducated about dealing with other people."

Marcus shook his head in disgust, tromping away. "Man, what a _freak_ ," he muttered.

Sherlock looked up at John, his eyes big and wounded. "Is that true? Am I a-a freak?"

"No, no, no, _God_ , no," said John quickly, kneeling down on the ground next to his friend. "You're... _lovely_ , Sherlock. You're just not exactly a people person," he laughed awkwardly.

Sherlock looked at his lap, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," said John, pulling him into a hug. "Look, _I'm_ sorry. This was a bad idea on my part. Let's just go home, yeah?"

Sherlock silently nodded, allowed John to help him to his feet, and walked away with him back to their shitty motel.

* * *

Once they were back in their room, John coaxed Sherlock out of his long black wool coat and scarf. "Christ, Sherlock, I don't know how you wear these thick layers all the time, especially in this summer heat."

"The climate doesn't affect my biology," Sherlock said simply.

"Right, right," said John, waving his hand. Then he got a look at what the angel had on underneath.  _Oh, Jesus Christ Virgin Mary holy mother of God, what the buggery fuck-_

"You shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain, John," Sherlock chastised. "Especially in usage alongside profanity."

John turned red. "Sorry. It's a little hard to control your own thoughts. Besides, didn't the Bible invent swear words?"

"Not that one," Sherlock replied, hinting at a smirk as he turned away to sit on the bed.

John licked his lips. Whoever was the tailor in heaven sure measured close. The fine fabric of Sherlock's suit was skin tight, showing off every curve, angle, and plane of his slender body.  _Good grief, are those oranges in his back pockets or are those his arsecheeks?!_

Sherlock suddenly looked up at him, turning bright pink.

The angel could read his mind. He'd forgotten.  _Fuck_ , John mentally swore.

Sherlock gave him a reproachful look.

John cleared his throat. "Sorry. About...all of that."

"N-no, it's...fine," Sherlock said, looking away bashfully.

"Um...you know what?" John strode across the room and pulled something from under his bed. "I have an idea of what we could do."

"What?" Sherlock asked, eyeing the cheap bourbon in John's hands.

John smiled, pulling over a chair and sitting across from him. "We're gonna play a game called 'Never Have I Ever'."

Sherlock gave him that confused puppy look again. "And that would be..."

"It's simple," John explained. "We take turns, naming things we haven't done. If the other person's done it, they drink. The goal is to be the least drunk by the end of the game."

"Seems asinine," Sherlock declared.

"It is. Wanna play?" John said cheekily.

Sherlock considered it, then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," John repeated. "Never have I ever...flown with wings."

Sherlock nodded, took the bottle, and drank from it. "Never have I ever...eaten a hamburger."

John drank. "Never have I ever...been to Heaven."

Sherlock drank. "Never have I ever...watched pornography."

John sighed guiltily and drank.

As the game continued, the soldier could see that he was clearly going to lose. Sherlock hadn't done a lot of the most basic things. He'd never been to school, never been grocery shopping, never even used the bathroom (because he didn't eat). It was hard to nail him with anything.

After ten or so rounds, when John was just starting to feel a bit buzzed, Sherlock looked down at the bottle in his hands. "Never have I ever been kissed," he said quietly.

John's eyebrows knit together. "Never?" he asked.

Sherlock shook his head.

John took his drink solemnly, then put the bottle aside. "Well someone needs to fix that right now."

The soldier could hear Sherlock's tiny nervous inhale as he leaned forward to cup the angel's cheek. John watched a light pink tinge bloom across his face. _Lovely._

Sherlock looked into John's eyes in confusion. _I am?_ was his unspoken question.

John nodded. "Oh, yes," he rumbled. Then he closed his eyes and put their lips together.

Sherlock let out a small whimper. John's hand slid down to the back of his neck to pull him forward so he could kiss him deeper. Sherlock finally relaxed into John's touch and kissed him back.

It was quite obvious Sherlock had never been kissed before. He didn't know what to do with his lips, and he was trembling. "Love?" said John, pulling back. "You alright? You're shaking like a leaf."

"I...it's a bit...overwhelming," Sherlock admitted.

"Oh. Well, we don't have to do it again," said John quickly, pulling back.

"No!" Sherlock plead, grabbing his shoulder. He blushed harder. "Please?" he asked.

John smiled softly. "I'd love to." Then he leaned back in.

Sherlock's lips were full and plush, and there was a celestial sweetness about them that John wanted to drink in more of. But he kept his kisses soft and slow, as to not scare the poor lad off.

Sherlock sighed as John slid his fingers into his curls. "Your hair is so soft," John muttered in wonder.

"John..."

"Am I moving too fast?" John asked against his lips.

Sherlock gulped. "Not fast enough."

John _growled_ at that. "You want to go further?"

Sherlock looked at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, despite his bashfulness. "You did want me to lose my virginity tonight, did you not?"

"Only if that's what _you_ want, angel," John said. "I'm not forcing you into anything you're not 100% comfortable with."

Sherlock kissed him briefly. "This is what I want."

"Well..." John grinned wryly. "I have always wanted to be touched by an angel."

"I don't understand that reference," said Sherlock blankly.

"Never mind," John chuckled, brushing some chocolate curls from his forehead. "Just...trust me."

"I do. Implicitly."

"Good." John gently cupped his face and delved back onto his delicious lips. Sherlock sighed contentedly, happy to let John kiss him and guide him on where to go.

"Mmm." John kissed his way down Sherlock's neck. "Gorgeous," he whispered.

"Oh," Sherlock softly declared, his eyes fluttering shut. "I quite like that."

"Necks are sensitive areas," John told him, smiling against his soft pale skin.

"John?" Sherlock's fingertips lightly traced his throat. "...may...I-"

"Oh, sweetheart, _yes_ ," John said, tipping his head back to encourage Sherlock.

The angel brushed his mouth against his flesh, then pressed his lips there in a proper kiss. "It's just like on the mouth, yes?"

John chuckled, lovingly tousling his friend's curls. "Yes, darlin'. Just like that-oh!" he gasped as Sherlock shyly rolled the tip of his tongue up to his jaw. "That's good, yes."

Sherlock kissed the spot behind John's earlobe. "And here? Here is good?"

"Oh yes," moaned John as Sherlock's mouth moved along the shell of his ear - those had always been quite sensitive. John could feel his cock hardening in his trousers.

"Your heart's beating faster," Sherlock murmured curiously.

"Yeah, well..." John laughed sheepishly. "Need for rapid blood flow."

"Oh." Sherlock laughed too, blushing brightly.

John stared at him in amazement. "You lovely thing," he whispered, cupping the angel's face and kissing him deeply, gently coaxing his lips apart and easing his tongue inside. Sherlock made a slightly surprised, approving noise, grabbing his shoulders and jerking him closer, using his angel strength in his excitement. "OW!" John exclaimed, feeling bruises bloom on his upper arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said Sherlock, panicking.

"It's okay, Sherlock, it was an accident," grunted John, painstakingly rolling his shoulders. "I've survived worse. Just...take it easy, alright?"

Sherlock looked at him nervously. "Do you still want-"

"Oh yes, I do," said John, pulling him back into a kiss. "Let's get these clothes off of you, eh?" He unbuttoned Sherlock's suit jacket and pushed it off his body, then started on his shirt. John stared at each inch of porcelain skin as it was slowly revealed. "Oh, Sherlock...you're _beautiful_ ," he breathed. "You've got a-a _heavenly body_!" he laughed.

"Well of course I do, John. That's where I'm from," said Sherlock, blinking confusedly.

"Oh, never mind," chuckled John, crawling forward and laying the angel out on his back on the bed. He took his time reverently kissing every inch of Sherlock's bare torso, then wrapped his lips around one dusky nipple and _sucked_.

Sherlock gasped, his back arching off the bed. He exclaimed something in Enochian. John had no idea what he'd said, but _damn_ if it didn't sound sexy tumbling from the angel's gorgeous lips. "John," whimpered Sherlock, his pelvis bucking - John could see his arousal through his bespoke trousers.

"Oh, alright, darlin'," smiled John. "I don't wanna wait either." He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off.

"Ohhh," Sherlock breathed, reaching up and touching the bullet wound over John's heart. "This is how you died..."

"Uh huh," said John, nodding. "Then you pulled me out of Hell."

Sherlock looked up at him. "Did it hurt?"

John shook his head. "I don't really remember."

Sherlock closedly his eyes and softly kissed the scar. "I'm sorry."

"Hey. You saved me. Don't be sorry," said John, gently stroking his cheek.

"I know, but..." Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut. Then he opened them and he looked up at the soldier. "I wish I could protect you from the world," he said earnestly.

John felt his heart quiver at the love he felt for this amazing being reflected back at him in Sherlock's beautiful, celestial eyes. Suppressing a tremble, he leaned down and kissed Sherlock passionately, pouring out his love. Sherlock kissed him back with just as much meaning.

"Sherlock..." John whispered against his lips. "I want you to know...this isn't just another one night stand for me..."

"I know," Sherlock smiled, kissing his forehead. "Mind reading, remember?"

"Stop that!" laughed John. "I want to be the one to tell you that I...I..."

Sherlock waited with baited breath, his eyes glowing.

"That I love you," John said finally, exhaling with relief.

"I love you too, John," Sherlock assured him. "And I mean in every way possible. Including the homosexual way."

John laughed. "You're adorable, you know that?" He kissed him.

Sherlock kissed him back. "Can we make love now, John?"

"Oh, baby, of course we can," John sighed. The soldier shucked off his own trousers and pants, then took his time getting Sherlock out of his. "Oh, Sherlock," he breathed, bending down to kiss the inside of Sherlock's thigh. Sherlock inhaled sharply. "You're beautiful," John murmured against his soft, wintery skin.

"John, please," Sherlock whimpered, his cock straining.

"I'm gonna put my mouth on you, love," John said, mouthing his way up Sherlock's inner thighs. "Would you like that?"

"Your mouth is already on me, John, I don't under- _oh_ ," Sherlock moaned suddenly as John delicately wrapped his lips around the wet head of his cock, tonguing away the precome that had formed there. "John..." Sherlock sighed, his hips fighting to buck upward. " _More_."

John obligingly slid his mouth further down the angel's prick, teasingly slow. He sucked him lightly, Sherlock making the most gorgeous noises of arousal - he was so damn _sensitive_. John reached to cradle his ballsack, and Sherlock made a wild noise. "John, no! I'm-"

"What is it, love?" John said, promptly pulling off at the word "no". "Do you want to stop?"

" _NO_ , please, no!" Sherlock yelped. "I just...it was too...I was about to..." Sherlock struggled for the right word.

"Are you close?" John asked.

"I..." Sherlock nodded, not understanding the term, but also understanding what he meant.

"You can come in my mouth, you know," John said carefully. "If you want to."

Sherlock looked conflicted, but he stalwartly shook his head. "No. I don't want to...not before you..." He flushed brightly. " _Penetrate_ me," he whispered.

John kissed his knee. "You want to come with me inside you?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes. Please, John?"

"Of course, sweetheart, I would love it." John kissed his belly. He felt his blood rushing at the thought of coming inside the angel _without a condom_ \- John was clean, and he was pretty sure angels couldn't even contract STDs anyway. "Hold on, I'm going to need something."

John scrounged up a small thing of lube in his bag and greased up his fingers. "Turn over for me, love," he entreated. Sherlock rolled onto his hands and knees, putting his gorgeous arse on display. "Oh, Sherlock, you're beautiful," John breathed, softly kissing each round, firm buttock.

"You said that already twice," Sherlock pointed out.

"Doesn't make it any less true," John replied. "Now, this could feel a little weird. Can you bare down for me?"

"Umm...like this?"

"That's perfect, angel. Now, just try to relax." John carefully massaged Sherlock's entrance, trying to make it untense. Finally it went slightly lax, and John pushed the tip of one finger inside him.

"Oh!" said Sherlock, slightly surprised.

"Uncomfortable?" John asked.

"No..." said Sherlock slowly. "It's alright. More."

John slid his finger deeper inside. The angel was so _tight_. John wiggled into him until he finally was fully sheathed. "Still alright?"

"For heaven's sake, I'm an Angel of the Lord, you're not going to _break_ me," Sherlock huffed impatiently.

"Sorry! I'm just trying to be gentle," John said.

Sherlock softened. "I know. You don't want to hurt me."

"Well, yeah."

"You _won't_ ," Sherlock assured him.

John sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna do two now, alright?"

Sherlock nodded.

John pulled his finger out almost all the way and squeezed in a second one. He carefully scissored Sherlock open, delving deeper and deeper, until-

"Oh!" Sherlock cried again. "There - touch me there again, John."

"Here?" John stroked over the same spot.

Sherlock moaned and shivered.

John grinned. "Guess I just found someone's happy spot."

"John, _hurry_ ," Sherlock moaned as John teased.

John kissed his back. "Anything you say, love."

John prepared him thoroughly until he was a hundred percent certain Sherlock could take him. Then he lubed up his own throbbing prick and turned Sherlock back over onto his back. "I wanna be able to kiss you, and see your face when I take you apart."

"Oh, John, yes, just do it," Sherlock pled, clinging to John's shoulders, his fingernails digging into his skin.

"Careful, angel," John warned, though it secretly turned him on a little. He rubbed himself up against Sherlock's entrance. "Mmm, Sherlock, yes."

John pushed inside him.

"John," gasped Sherlock, already too far gone. "Keep going."

John groaned with pleasure as he was completely covered in Sherlock's tight warmth and began gently thrusting into him. "Oh, yeah, baby, you feel so good around me-"

"Don't stop," Sherlock panted as they rocked together. "Don't ever stop."

"Fuck-... _Sherlock_..."

"Mmm, yes, John, yes." Sherlock drove himself back on John's cock, hungry for more.

John began to thrust more forcefully inside the angel as he loosened up to accommodate John inside him. Their heavy breaths and choruses of pleasured moans grew louder and louder - John was sure the next door neighbors didn't appreciate it. His balls were tightening up, this was going to be over much too fast-

"John," whispered Sherlock, grabbed his chin to force him to look at him. His pearlescent irises were radiating nearly white with celestial energy.

"Holy shit," John said.

"Touch me, John!" Sherlock commanded.

John wrapped his hand around Sherlock's straining cock and stroked in time with his enthusiastic thrusts. "Come for me, angel, you're gonna look so beautiful, you're already so beautiful, c'mon, love, you're so close-"

"Oh, John, I-...I-..." The angel was without words as his pleasure overtook him and he came hard in John's hand, covering his knuckles and his belly. He squeezed his eyes shut so the grace blasting from them wouldn't blind his lover or burn him to ashes in the process, but even then, a few minute rays leaked through his thick eyelashes. He was terrifying and too beautiful to take.

"Fuck!" John swore again as the angel squeezed him so tight, his look of agonized pleasure on his face overwhelming, and John came hard inside the angel, his hips erratically bucking inside him as he shivered through his climax. He collapsed on top of Sherlock, trembling with pleasure.

Once they had gotten their breath back, John felt Sherlock begin to rub his back. "Well," said the angel, somewhat disoriented. "I can see why your people make such a big deal over it."

John giggled. "That was the most ridiculous thing...I've ever done."

"And you invaded Afghanistan," Sherlock pointed out.

That only made John giggle harder. "That wasn't just me," he pointed out. He burrowed his face in the angel's long, lovely neck and inhaled the sweet, salty scent of his sweat. "You're amazing."

Sherlock turned his head to the side and kissed John's ear. After a moment, the soldier heard the angel softly ask, "John?...Can we do it again?"

John, to his astonishment, could feel Sherlock's cock slowly filling out against his thigh and laughed. "Whoa, give me some time, love! I'm only human." John kissed one of his freckle-dusted shoulders and settled back to sleep.

"You know, John," he heard Sherlock say quietly as he was nodding off. "Sometimes I wonder about that."


End file.
